The Stupid Lion and The Very Unfortunate Lamb
by Iridedinosaurs
Summary: This is part 2 of my Edward Cullen love story
1. Chapter 1

**Your Name: Rebecca Anne Brooks  
Your Appearance: Short black hair,Nice figure, deep blue eyes.  
Background: You are originally from Jackson Mississippi. When you were 5 your parents decided to leave you with a babysitter and went for a walk. While on there walk they ran into a beautiful girl and were attacked. The police never found the killer. You were left with no family so they put you in foster care. When you turned 12 a young physician who looked only 27 took you in but didn't adopt you. It was then that you found out about Vampires and learned that the woman who killed your parents was a Vampire. You have lived with him for 4 years when you heard about Carlisles' coven and toldJack who was now you're boyfriend and future husband. So you two set off to find this amazing Coven. Your birthday is in two promised you that when you turned 17 he would turn you and you would both live together forever.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**"Are we there yet I'm getting bored of just driving" You stated looking at Jack. "Patience we will arrive there shortly. I promise."Jack stated smiling over at you. You smiled back knowing that you couldn't resist him even if you tried. "I love you" You said smiling "But I'm still bored" You said folding your arms and looking out the window. "Really well we are going to have to change that now aren't we." He said giving you a playfull smile. You just looked at him, every time you tried to convince him that you two should have sex he insists that you two wait until you have changed but you won't give up. "Were here!" he practically screamed making you jump and jolting you from your thoughts. The car stopped and you opened the car door to look straight at a gorgeous two story house."Wow!" you stated staring at this magnifecent structure "It's....It's Amazing." "Thank you." a voice said behind you. You jumped and turned around to face....


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: You learned about your past and about the Cullen Coven so you and Jack set off to find this historic coven. You just arrived at a gorgeous two story house. you were admiring how amazing it was when a voic appeared behind you so you turned around to face....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A gorgeous woman with short spike-ended hair. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The woman stated smiling. "I'm alice it's nice to meet you." she stated stretching her hand to shake. You took her hand and Smiled "Hi nice to meet you too. I'm Rebecca becca for short." "Welcome we've been expecting you." You looked at her with a strange look on your face. She smiled and started walking towards the house. You fell in step behind her and moved close to Jack. "What did she mean 'we've been waiting for you'?" you asked staring at Alice with a dumb look on your face. "Well you remember when I told you some Vampires have different abilities?" he asked looking at you. "Yeah like Super Powers or something." You stated still looking at Alice. "Exactly. Well I think Alice can see the future." He said looking for your reaction. "COOL!!! Do you think I'll be able to do that when you change me in two weeks?!" You asked hopeful. "Two weeks! is it really almost that time?" He asked surprised. "Yeah you... You don't remeber?" You said looking down ateach step as they passed and soon entering the home. "NO NO I remembered I'm sorry it just slipped my mind at the moment." He said looking at looked up at him and asked "Whens my birthday?" He looked at you and said "September 16th 1990" You smiled at him and then turned around to face the was standing in front of a line of Vampires "Ok I will introducemy family from left to ?"She stated smiling at you. "Ok"You said smiling back. "Ok this is Rosalie,Emmett, Jasper,Esme, and Carlisle." She stated looked around and frowned. You began counting inwhispers knowing they could hear you. "Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Japer, Esme, Carlisle.1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6?"A dumb look crossed your face. "Weren't theresupposed to be 8 Vampires in this Coven"You asked looking at Jack. "Yes Well..." Alice began "we're here." A voice shouted behind you.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: You guys had just met the Cullen family. Well almost all the cullen family. U thought Jack had forgotten ur b-day but he didn't. And you just heard someone yell "We're Here!" behind you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You turned around to stare right into the eyes of a gorgeous brown haired pale boy. 'Wow he's gorgeous.' You thought staring at him. The boy laughed and said "Well I wouldn't call myself gorgeous. Well atleast not compared to the amazing woman standing next to me." He looked over at a beautiful long haired woman at his side. He turned back to you, "My name is Edward and this is my wife Bella." He said smiling again. 'Damnit he's married. Wait I'm Jacks fiance why am I thinking this in the first place?' Edward chuckled again looking at you 'Oh yea now I remember he's... he's... there's not a word for it.' You thought. "Thank you for all your compliments." Edward stated looking at you. "I didn't say anything." You stated looking at him with a confused look on your face. "Well I'm pretty sure that you've found out about Alices' ablility to see the future right?" He asked you. "Yeah?" You stated with a questioning voice. "Well I can read minds." He said with a slight smug look on his face. "Really?" You asked. "Yeah really." he said smiling. 'Show Off!!!' You yelled in your mind. He chuckled again. You turned to your left to look at Bella and smiled. "Hey nice to meet ya I'm Becca." You said smiling as you stretched out your hand for her to shake. She smiled back and took your hand to shake it. "I'm Bella" You smiled again and looked at Jack. "Oh! This is my fiance Jack." You said smiling at him, He smiled back and looked at Edward. "Nice to meet you." He said. "Nice to meet you too." Edward said and looked back at you. "Well let us show you to your rooms." Alice stated behind you pulling you out of your trance. 'Man he's got gorgeous eyes.' You thought following Alice up the stairs. "You were flirting with him." You heard Jack say. "No I wasn't acctually. Granted I am jealous that he can read minds." You said looking at Jack. 'Lucky Bastard.' You thought as your mind drifted to Edward.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARDS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You and Bella ran toward the house as fast as you two could. "Come on Edward!" You heard Bella yell as she leaped across the stream laughing. You smiled knowing you could never love anyone as much as you loved her. You crossed the stream and ran to the front door. You could hear Alice introducing everyone, and that's when you heard an angelic voice speak saying everyones name then count. "Weren't there supposed to be eight vampires in this coven?" The angelic voice spoke. You and Bella opened the door and walked into the all to familiar house. "We're here!" Bella shouted. You stopped behind a beautiful young human. The human turned around and you stared in to the deep blue eyes of an angel. 'Wow he's gorgeous' You heard as you continued to stare at the beautiful girl in front of you. You smiled 'So she thinks I'm gorgeous, Nu uh if she wants to see something gorgeous she needs to look in the mirror.' You thought then you remembered your wife was standing right there next to you. "Well I wouldn't say I'm gorgeous. Well atleast not compared to the amazing woman standing next to me." You turned and looked at Bella and then drifted your eyes back to the angel in front of you. 'Dammit he's married' You heard her think. 'Took the words right out of my mouth... uh Mind.' You thought almost confusingyourself.'Why and I thinking this in the first place?' You heard her think. You chuckled again and heard her thoughts continue. 'Ohyeah because he's... he's... there's no word for it' You smiled "Thank youfor all your compliments." You stated looking at her. "I didn't say anything." She stated looking at you confused. "Well I'm pretty sure you've found out Alices' ablility to see the future. Right?" You asked her. "Yeah?" She stated questioningly. "Well I can read minds." You stated getting a smug look on your face. 'I know that had to impress her just a little.' You thought smuggly. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah really." You said smiling. 'Show Off!!!' She practically yelled at you through her thoughts. 'Well that didn't go as planned.' You thought gawking at her. You chuckled at your thought as she looked at Bella. "Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Becca." You heard her say to Bella as she stuck her hand out. You resisted all temptation to reach out and grab her hand. 'Becca. The name of a goddess.' You thought looking at her. She turned and looked at the Vampire to her left. "Oh! This is my fiance, Jack." She stated smiling at the Vampire who smiled back. 'Fiance! Dammit!' You thought looking at 'Jack' 'Yeah Jack the Ripper' You thought as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you." He stated looking at you. 'Stay away from my fiance!' He thought knowing you could hear him. You scowled at him and looked back at the goddess in front of you. "Nice to meet you too." You said still looking at Becca. "Well let us show you to your rooms." You heard Alice say breaking your concentration. 'Wow he's got Gorgeous eyes.' You heard her think. You smiled as your eyes followed her up the stairs til she vanished into a room. 'You were flirting with her dude. Not that I blame you she is fine. And did you see that ass. Damn.' You heard Emmet think. "Shut up Emmet." You said. Suddenly you felt glad that you couldn't blush otherwise you would be as red as a tomato. You and Bella went over to the couch and sat down. 'Lucky Bastard' You heard Becca think. 'Lucky Bastard is right. He gets you!' You thought as you let your mind wander and settle on Becca.


	4. Chapter 4

You sat on your bed in your room looking out the glass window. 'Silver Moon Sparkling.' You sang in your head, when you heard a knock on your door jolting you from your music writing. "Can I come in?" You heard an all to familiar voice ask. "Yeah Alice come on in." You said knowing shecould hear you. the door opened and soon you felt a bounce in the bed as Alice sat. "Whats up?" You asked as you turned to look at her. "Nothin much I'm just bored. What are you doin?" She asked looking at your notebook. "Oh uh nothin." you stated picking up the notebook. "Uh huh let me see." She said eyeing the book. "No." you said hugging it closer to your body. "Ok we both know who going to win here and I don't need to look into the future to figure it out." She stated smiling at you. "Fine." You said handing itto her. "Just promise not to laugh ok." You said as she opened it up. "Wow these songs are really amazing. Hey did you know that Edward is into music to?" She asked still fliping through the notebook. "Really!!! I mean, no I had no idea." You said as you turned away from her before she saw the blush that crept upon your pale cheeks. 'Why do I blush everytime I hear his name?' You thought as you resumed what you were doing earlier suddenly something outside seemed very interesting. "Hey come with me!" She stated practically dragging you off your ass and down the stairs. "Hey everyone get down here we have entertainment!!!" Alice practically screamed. "What are you doing?" You asked as you two stopped right in front of a grand piano. "I can't play the piano!!!" You pretty much yelled at her. "You don't need to. Edward get your big fat ass up to this house now!!!" You heard her yell. 'OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! I can't do this she's going to have me sing! OMG!!! What if I mess up?' You thought to yourself. "Relax, You'll do just fine." You heard a voice say to you. You turned around and found Edward. "Stop doing that!!!" You yelled at him. "Stop doing what?" He asked looking at you with innocence. "Stop just... appearing." You stated as you turned around and looked at the piano. 'And stop reading my mind asshole!!!' You yelled when you felt Edward trying to pry into your mind again. "Sorry." He said defensively holding his hands up in surrender. Your eyes followed him to the piano and watched as he sat down. 'Man if only he weren't so hot, then maybe I could stay mad at him!' You thought watching him. "OK this is the song I want you to play and Becca come closer." Alice stated waving you to join into the two man circle. "And this is the song I want you to sing. Ok." You swallowed hard and nodded to scared your voice might come out in a sqeak. 'I can do this. I can totally do this, Here it goes.' You thought right as Edward started playing the beat that was going through your mind.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.  
Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand,  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me.  
Kiss me, down by the broken tree house  
Swing me, upon it's hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling,  
So kiss me  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling (x2)  
Oh so kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
Right as you finished everybody stood up and clapped you even thought you heard a couple of wolf whistles in there to. 'Wow I did it! And I didn't mess up!' You thought smiling and bowing. "Yea you were amazing." You heard Edward say. You turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back his million dollar drop dead gorgeous smile. 'Wow' You thought as you looked at him. 'He's amazing.' You added to your astonished thought. "Your amazing to." He whispered to you as he walked by. He stopped near your ear. "Meet me on your balcony at 10:00 o' Clock ok?" He said in your ear. "Ok." You stated still dazed. "Rebecca." You heard someone say,you turned around to see Jack looking at you. "Come on I need to talk to you." He said waving you toward the stairs. You followedobidiently and wondered if you were finally goingto get your wish.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap: Okay you were crying on your bed because Jack said he didn't love you anymore. Bella was being an uncalled youslit your wrists because ofeverything that happened then we went to Edward's POV and he bit you. I do believe that's it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Oh man my head hurts.' You thought as you cameto. You tried to reach up andput your hand on your head. 'Why can't I move.' You thought to yourself just before you felt a burning sensation shoot through your veins. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" You screamed as everything began to focus in. You screamed louder as the pain worsened. "Shhh. It's okay I'm here." You heardthatsweet voice say. 'Edward! Make it stop!!!' You screamed at him in your mind. "I know it hurts but just hold still and it will all be over soon. I promise." He stated. You didn'tneed to see to know there was a sweet and concerned smile on his face. You stopped struggling and yelling andjust laid there like a vegetable. "There that's itjust stopmovingand it willend sooner." He statedas you felt his hand brush against your cheek. You stayed still even though it still burned. 'I...I think the pain is getting worse!' You yelled in your mind atEdward. "Well atleast I know you can still think straight." He said with a sing-song voice. 'Oh shut the hell up!' You yelled back at him through your thoughts. "Okok sorry." He stated as you felt theground move when he both sat in silence as the pain continued. Finally it started to ease up starting with yourfeet, then your legs,stomach, hands, arms, face, everything but your heart. The painin your heart continued when finally it ceased. Youopened your eyes in an instant jumping to your feetwhen you heard a leaf crunch. You turned around as your lips curled over your teeth. There just four feet away stood Edward. "What did you do to me!" You yelled/snarled at him questioningly. "I saved your life you were going to bleed to death." He stated looking at you with a smile. "Yeah I know I was going to die that was the point!!! Do you not grasp the concept of SUICIDE!?!" You asked him. "Why would you want to kill yourself?" He asked looking shocked. "Because my fiance is in love with your BITCH of a wife and to top it all of she proved to me that noone wants or needs me!" You screamed at him as nothing happened. 'Why can't I cry?' You thought to yourself as you touched your face where tears should be. "Your a vampire now you can't cry, you can't blush, you pretty much can't feel any emotion." He stated matter-of-factly. "Oh great first you ruin my suicide plans and then you turn me into a cold heartless bitch. Great. Perfect. Oh and to top it all of your the reason me and Jack are over!" You yelled at him as you turned around and started to walk away. "Wait why is it my fault your relationship didn't last?" He asked as he ran over and stood in front of you. "Because he said that we shouldn't be together since we were both in love with other people! Can you believe him he thinks I LOVE YOU!!! I hope he knows how wrong he is!" You yelled as you walked around him. "Wait! You... You don't love me?" He asked in a sad voice. "Oh is that a surprise to you? No I don't I loved Jack and now thanks to you that's over with!" You screamed at him as you took of in a dead sprint heading to the only place you knew you could go. Your old orphanage.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARDS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You stood frozen as your eyes followed Becca til she was out of sight. 'It's....My.....Fault. I ruined everything.' You thought to yourself as the words she yelled at you finally sunk in. You turned around and began trudging back to the big two story house. You really wished you could cry instead of having to keep every emotion locked inside unable to let it all out through tears. You finally reached the end of the forest as you continued to think of the conversation earlier with Becca. You slowly walked up the front steps of the victorian style house and opened the front door. "Hey dad!" You heard a voice say from in front of you. You looked up to see Renesme. "Hey babygirl." You said with little to no emotion. "Are you okay Edward?" You heard a voice you recognized as Jacob. "Yeah I'm ok I guess." You stated looking at the ground again. I hurt to lie to the ones you loved. "No you're not I can tell when you're lying." Jacob said looking at you with concern. "Now what happened. Is it something to do with Bella?" He asked still looking at you. You stood still like your vampire instincts told you to do. "Yeah it does. She left me for another man named Jack." You stated knowing that would hurt Renesme. You looked up to see tears in her eyes. "Mom's.... Gone?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek. "No! No baby mama's right here." You heard Bella say as you looked up the stairs and saw her descending with Jack beside her. Your eyes narrowed as they reached the bottom step. "Mom!" Renesme shouted as she wapped her arms around Bella. "Hi I'm Jack." Jack stated with a smile as he reached out and shook Jacobs hand. He turned and looked at Renesme and smiled. "Hi." He said with a smile as he outstretched his hand. You jumped in front of Renesme and snarled. "You touch my daughter and I swear with everything I have I will break every bone in your pathetic little body." You snarled at him as you glared fighting back every urge you had to kill him. "Hey what did I do?" He asked. "Oh this has to do with Becca doesn't it?" He asked as if it meant nothing to him. "Yeah it has everything to do with Becca!" You yelled at him. "Don't you guys mean Bella?" Jacob asked confusion in his voice. "No were talking about my ex-fiance." He stated looking unfased. "Wait if you have a fiance then where is she?" Renesme asked looking around. "She's gone." You stated looking at Jack still. "Good it's about time she embraces the fact that she's human." He said as he smiled at Bella. "She's not." You stated as your lips curled up over your teeth. "What do you mean she's not she's hiding somewhere?" Jacob asked looking confused. "No Jacob she's not anymore I changed her." You statedwhile you still glared at Jack."Why did you change her? I wanted her tostay human as long as possible."Jack stated looking shocked. "I had to she slit her wrists and so I hadto save her. And when she wasfinally changedshe gotpissed and left." You stated knowing it was all true trying not to remember the vivid and harsh memories. "Whydid sheslither wrists?" Renesme asked looking concerned. "Because this jackass right here told her it was over and then yourMOTHER told her noone wanted or needed her." You statednow glaring at Bella. You turned back around to faceJack and opened your mouth to speak when someone interupted you. "That's not true Ineeded her she was my friend." Alice said as she stood beside you glaring at Bella. "Why would youtell someone that?" Emmett asked as he stood beside Alice. Jasper soonJoinedfollowed by Carlisle and Esmethen entire family minusBella all stood there snarling at Jack and Bella. Soon bothvampires began backing up toward the stairs.Y'all turned them around and started backing them up toward the door. They both turned around and ran out the door slamming it behind them. "I'm really gonnamiss mom." Renesme said with a tear in her eye. "Hey it's ok. I'm gonnamiss Bella to. But we'll both be there for each other." Jake stated taking Renesme inhis arms. Youthanked him with a smile and turned around when you felt a hand on your shoulder. "Come on." Emmett said as he practicallydrug you out the door, your family following. "Where are we going?"You asked looking at him in confusion. "What do you mean where arewe going?" He asked. You could tell this was ammusing him. "I mean whereare we going." You stated again matter-of-factly."Well Idon'tknow about you but the rest of us are going to look for Becca." He said with smile. Yousmiled back and jumped out ofgrasp. "Well what are we waiting for?" You asked as you jumped in your carstarting and revving it. Emmettchuckled and got inhisjeep. Everyonepiled in their owncars and started had noidea where you were going but you were going to find Becca. She wasn't just a girl she was the love of your life and you weren't going to live a lie any longer. Becca was the oneyou wanted and nothing could change your mind. Not Bella. Not Jacob. Not even your daughter. You were going to find Becca and you were both going to come back and live together for eternity. Youput your car ingear and left the garage your family following. 'Becca get ready here I come.' You thought with a smile as you reached the highway turning left and heading out on anotheramazing and insanely crazy adventure thatwould only happen toyour family.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: You woke up from your attempt at suicide to find you were a vampire and you got pissed then we went to Edwards POV and They kicked Bella and Jack out. haha!!! N*E*WAYS ON WITH THE STORY AND READ THE MEMO!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat alone in the waiting room of the 'TLC' Orphanage inAlabama whereyou grew up.'I can't believe that_He_ would just dump meoff like that for that... that... bitch. Gah she's noteven that pretty!'You thought remebering back to your room."Here you go sweety." Mama, alittle oldsweet blackwoman whom raised you,said breaking you out of your thoughts. "Thanks Mama." You said knowing that Mrs. Donna Jiles loves that name. "So why are ya sweety. What happened?With the letters you've been writin'me it sounded like everythin' was just fine. Did somein' go wrong sweety?"She asked leaning forward withherown cup ofhot tea. "Wellyou rememberhow I toldyou that me and Jack had gotten together?"You asked looking at her. She nodded her headas a sign to continue. "Well hebroke it off with me because hefell for another woman." You said looking downas thoughts of the past three days passed through your mind. "Well sweety I'm sorry. But maybe he just wasn't the one." She said looking at you.'Yeah I mean what if he wasn't what if I was meant tobewithEdward? Gah what are you thinking girl they're the reason your relationship didn't work out!!' "I reallydo think that he was the one and now because ofEdward and Bella he's gone and I'llprobably never see him again." You said looking at her withtearsinyour eyes. "Edward hmmm.... is this the name of the man you have supposibly fallen in love with?" She asked looking at you with a smile on her face. "What!?! No I don't like him what made youthink that!?!" You asked looking down at the hard-wood floor suddenly finding it interesting. "Sweetie when you said his name your eyes lit up. Theres no hiding it you like him." She said looking at you with a smile plastered on her face. You looked back up at her with a sad smile. "I should go it's getting late and the hotels won't be open all night." You said turning around to go out the door. "Nonsense!! You can stay here you now you're always welcome here." She said with a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't wanna impose and take someones room." You said looking back at the door. "You won't take anyones room infact I just had a little girl adopted yesterday so there's a free room for you tonight." She said turning to go down the hall to the rooms. "Well umm... if you insist." You say following her to room 23. "Hey this is my old room!" You said with a smile tracing the numbers. "Yes it is. I remember the day you left with Jack. I thought I would cry forever." She said with a sad smile on her face. You tured around and looked at her as she continued. "You were like my daughter. I loved you no I love you, you were always ready for anything and always treated me like a mother. That's why I opened this orphanage because I couldn't have childen'. I missed and will always miss you." She said as a small tear slid down her gorgeous wrinkled face. You had always admired this woman, she helped any child and expected nothing in return. 'I just hope I'll be that loving when I have children.' Youthought opening the door and peekng around it. "It's just how I remeber it." You said looking around the small room. The hard-wood floors were recently polished and the walls were repainted the blue you remember it to be. You noticed everything in the room. 'I've never noticed this much before. I could get used to this whole vampire thing.' You stated turning to the litle closet and the far corner in the room. 'Closets still intact.'You thought as you remember how rambunctious(sp?)you were as a kid. 'I just hope my kids aren't as bad as I was.' You thought as you turned around and gasped as a silouette in the shadows behind you was seen. "Ummm... who a-arey-you?" You asked backing silouette just stood therenot moving then started to walk toward you. "Umm... if y-you don't l-leave I-I'll call Mama in here and sh-she has a sh-shotgun." You said as the silouette inchedcloser andin the blink of a normal eye was gone out the window. You sighed 'Heh some vampire I am. I can't even defend myself' You thought to yourself. "EH don't be to hard on yourself you're learning." You turned around with a glareas you recognized the voice. "Edward."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARDS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You pulled yourSilver 2008 Volvo to theside of the road and pulled outyourcell phone dialing Alices number. Your family had left you to continue this adventure by yourself because everyone elsehad 'something to do.'Yeah right!They just didn't wanna deal with Becca. You listened to it as it rang in your ear. "Hey this is Alice Empress of theFuture speak and be heard." She stated you smiled."Are you sure she's in Alabama?" You asked looking up at the statesign that saidWelcome to Alabama. "I'm positive I saw her pass theAlabama sign and the I saw her go into a building not long after. Just trust me Edward ok." You sighed and looked at thetrees out your window. "Fine but if you're wrong I'm taking it outon you when I getback understand." You stated with a smile on your face and a smile in your voice. "Yeah yeah yeah go get your girlEdward beforeshe leaves." Alice stated with a smile in her voice as well. "Okay bye." You saidclosing the phone hearing a "Bye" on the other end of the stepped out of the car trying to stretch your legs u looked up at the sky. 'It's gonna get dark soon.' You thought as you got back into the car and continued your journey.

FF 2hrs.

You had never really noticed how annoyingly huge this state was till now. 'Ugh I'm never gonna find her!' You thought to yourself looking out the window at all the buildings you passed. You finally passed a rundown building and stopped. 'TLC Orphanage. Tender Love and Care. How original.' You thought as you parked inthe parking lot and sprinted over to the window and saw a little old woman and Becca talking as they began to walk down the hall. "You won't take anyones room. Infact I just had a little girl adopted yesterday so it's a free room for you tonight." The old woman stated with a smile. 'Room 23 I do believe.' You heard her think. You smiled to yourself. '23 it is.' You thought running around the building finally finding the one empty room amongst many occupied ones. "Found it." You said to noone in particular. You jumped in the window and hid in the shadows. The door opened and you quickly made sure you were in the dark. She began looking around the room. "It's just how I remember it." She stated taking in the whole room. 'Well atleast she didn't notice me.' You thought as you followed her with your eyes. When you finally noticed a silouette of a human standing by the window. 'Who the hell you thought as you heard she was still talking to her self. 'I hope my kids aren't as bad as I was.' You heard her think. 'Opps. Forgot to mention that part to her.' You thought to yourself mentally slapping yourself for forgetting something that important. She turned around to face the silouette. You heard her gasp and as she began to talk to the hidden figure it began to move. It seemed as though it was floating. 'I swear I know that figure.' you thought to yourself as it jumped out the window. You followed the figure to see the one person you regretted seeing. 'Aron. What the hell does he want with Becca?' You thought to yourself as you heard her thoughts. 'Heh some vampire I am. I can't even defend myself.' You smiled to yourself. "Eh don't be to hard on yourself you're learning." You stated looking at her gorgeous body spin around to yours. You instantly regretted speaking as you noticed a look of disgust in her eyes and a glare. "Edward." She stated with venom in her voice. All you could do was gulp and pray she doesn't rip you to shreds.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~Recap: U got pissed off at Edward and ran back to the Orphanage that Jack adopted u from. Mama led u to ur old room where u would stay the night in and when u turned around there was a shadowy figure standing there. Then we cut to Edwards POV and he identified the figure as Aron. And he stood there petrified as u turned around to face him with hate in ur eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOUR POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell do u want?" U asked as the words dripped like venom from ur lips. "I-I missed u." He said straightening up to face u. 'He missed me? well I kinda missed... No! We are not going there. U didn't miss him and never will if he and that bitch of an ex-wife of his hadn't come back to that house then everything would be fine and u wouldn't be misserable!' U thought to urself anger apparent in ur thoughts. U looked up to see his face fall and smile fade. "I guess if I make u that misserable then I should be on my way." He turned to jump back out the window. 'Stop him u idiot!!!!' U thought to urself as u watched him get ready to jump out the window and head back home leaving u to urself. "Wait!" U said rather loudly as his feet touched the window sill. "I-I don't know if that... figure is going to come back tonight and I don't wanna be alone if it does." U said giving him a puppy dog face. "U can sleep in the bed and I'll take the floor." U said with that same puppy dog face. "Ok. I'll stay with u but I don't want the bed u should take it." He said as a small smile appeared on his pale face. "Too late! I already called the floor!!!" U said with a smile on ur face. U grabbed a cover and a pillow and laid down on the floor as Edward laid on the bed getting comfy. "Night Becca." He said with a hint of a smile in his voice. "Night Edward." U replyed as u snuggled down and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARDS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

U stood there petrified as Becca spoke. "What the hell do u want?" She asked as u heard anger drip from every word that left her mouth. U stood there for a second stunned at the harshness of her voice. "I-I missed u" U stated regaining ur composure and looking her in the eyes. 'He missed me? well I kinda missed... No! We are not going there. U didn't miss him and never will if he and that bitch of an ex-wife of his hadn't come back to that house then everything would be fine and u wouldn't be misserable!' U heard her think as ur smile faded. 'Wow. I guess I really fucked up. I wonder if she still likes me though guess there's only one way to find out.' U thought to urself as u conjoured up a plan. "I guess if I make u that misserable then I should be on my way." U said as u turned around to jump out the window and head back home. 'Stop him u idiot!' U heard her think to herself as u reached the window. "Wait!" She said loudly startling u for a second. "I-I don't know if that... figure is going to come back tonight and I don't wanna be alone if it does." She said giving u a puppy dog face pout and all. "U can sleep in the bed and I'll take the floor."A smile spread across ur face as ur feet touched the floor and u stood in front of the window. 'Works every time.' U turned around as ur smile faded again and looked her in the eyes. "Ok. I'll stay with u but I don't want the bed u should take it." U said as a small smile reappeared. "Too late! I already called the floor!!!" She said as she grabbed a pillow and a blanket and started getting cozy on the floor. U crawled into the bed and got comfy. "Night Becca." U said to the girl laying on the floor. "Night Edward." She replied lazily. U smiled and rolled over to look up at the ceiling. 'I wonder if I should tell her that Vampires don't sleep?' U thought to urself as u looked over the edge of the bed to see Becca tossing and turning. 'She'll figure it out.' U thought with a smile. as u rolled back over to stare at the ceiling once more.


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~Recap: U got pissed off at Edward and ran back to the Orphanage that Jack adopted u from. Mama led u to ur old room where u would stay the night in and when u turned around there was a shadowy figure s Recap (to this point): U and ur (ex) fiance heard about some other vamps, so u went to meet them. U arrived at the house and meet Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rose, but no Edward or Bella yet. The missing two arrive and u instantly think Edward looks like a god. U wanted him but stayed with ur fiance. But Jack on the other hand, yea faithful apparently wasn't his style. Ya'll broke it off and U ran out to the woods to try and kill urself, while Bella and Jack Ran from the pack. Edward found u in the woods almost dead and turned u, u got pissed, ran and Edward followed. and here we r.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UR POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

U laid there with ur eyes closed as fell into a deep sleep. Maybe. U know u laid there at least a good thirty minutes. U rolled over never opening ur eyes. 'Maybe I just need a glass of water.' U thought as u stood up. 'Actually lately I have had a craving for something else but nothing I eat tastes right anymore. Hmm… Maybe I just need to eat more meat.' U thought. U had never been much of a meat eater. U heard Edward start snickering as u stood up off of the floor. "What are u snickering about?" U asked. His smile got bigger as he answered u. "U." He stated. "What about me?" U asked in a frustrated tone. "Watching u trying to sleep, U do know that vampires don't sleep right?" He asked. "Excuse me. What did u just say?" U asked as fire seemed to engulf ur eyes. "U... U didn't know that?" He asked. "No!" "Oh well then u should also know that we vampires drink blood and don't eat… Well we don't eat." He said looking at u. "I know we drink blood but I would have liked to surpass that stage. Maybe just eat meat." "Nothing works. I was sure that Jack would have told u." He said and immediately regretted saying anything. "R u ok?" He asked looking at u as a single tear fell down ur cheek. "Yeah..." U said looking at the ground. "I'm just thinking about... 'Him'" U said as ur mind wandered around the possibilities ur future held with ur ex. "Sorry to bring up such a touchy subject." He said with a sad tone leaking through his words. "No it's ok. It's all in the past now." U said keeping ur eyes to the ground. "Well maybe ur better off without him." He said hoping that would cheer u up."Yeah maybe" U said walking over to the bed and laying down. "U know…." Edward started as u finished. "Vampires can't sleep." U said with a heavy sigh. U laid there staring at the floor as it started raining outside. Thunder exploded throw out the silent room and it shook the bed and floor causing u to slightly yelp. "Hey Edward?.." U asked looking up from the floor to see him staring out the window. "Hmmm…." He silently replied as his figure turned to u. "I ummm….." U started as the thunder boomed outside. "I hate thunder and I was wondering will u ummm…. ''sbesidemeandIunderstanifudon'twannabut…" U were silenced by a finger as he crawled onto the bed beside u. U sighed in relief as u snuggled up next to him. 'Weird.' U thought to urself snuggling a little closer to him. "What's so weird?" Edward asked looking at u questionably. "I just… I don't feel like I lost a fiancé but like I just didn't want him anymore." U said looking up at him. "U understand what I'm trying to say?" U asked. "No. Not really." He said looking back at u with a confused look on his face. "I'm trying to say that well… I feel right laying here with u." U said smiling. He smiled back and u noticed him he got an intense looking in his eyes. 'What is he thinking?' U asked urself. He answered as he put his hand under ur chin and moved ur head to look at him. The thunder roared and the rain patted outside the window as u two got closer. After what seemed like an eternity ur lips finally touched in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Ur hands laid on his chest as the kiss got more intense. His arms wrapped around u and u melted into them. He began to remove ur shirt and u broke the kiss as u decided that the kiss was getting a little to touchy feely. U did want Edward but u weren't ready to submissive. U looked at Edward and smiled as u closed ur eyes in bliss. "I love u Becca…" He said smiling back. Ur eyes opened and u stared at him as ur smile faded into nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

U watched as Becca laid on the floor with her eyes closed trying to go to sleep. She rolled over and finally sighed as she stood up off of the floor. 'Maybe I just need a glass of water.' U heard her think to herself. 'Actually lately I have had a craving for something else but nothing I eat tastes right anymore. Hmm… Maybe I just need to eat more meat.' She thought and that caused u to snicker. "What are u snickering about?" She asked and ur smile got bigger as u answered her. "U." U stated. "What about me?" She asked in a frustrated tone. "Watching u trying to sleep, U do know that vampires don't sleep right?" U asked. "Excuse me. What did u just say?" She asked as fire seemed to engulf her eyes. "U... U didn't know that?" U asked. "No!" "Oh well then u should also know that we vampires drink blood and don't eat… Well we don't eat." U said looking at her. "I know we drink blood but I would have liked to surpass that stage. Maybe just eat meat." "Nothing works. I was sure that Jack would have told u." U said and immediately regretted saying anything. "R u ok?" U asked looking at her as a single tear fell down her cheek. "Yeah..." she said looking at the ground. "I'm just thinking about... 'Him'" She said as her mind wandered around the possibilities their future held. "Sorry to bring up such a touchy subject." U said with a sad tone leaking through ur words. "No it's ok. It's all in the past now." She said keeping her eyes to the ground. "Well maybe ur better off without him." U said hoping that would cheer her up."Yeah maybe" She said walking over to the bed and laying down. "U know…." U started as Becca finished. "Vampires can't sleep." She said with a heavy sigh. She laid there staring at the floor as it started raining outside. U decided to watch the rain. U had gotten used to seeing every drop fall down and meet the earth. Thunder exploded throw out the silent room and it shook the floor as u heard Becca let out a yelp. U smiled at how cute she was "Hey Edward?.." She asked looking up from the floor to see U staring out the window. "Hmmm…." U silently replied as u turned to her. "I ummm….." She started as the thunder boomed outside. "I hate thunder and I was wondering will u ummm…. ''sbesidemeandIunderstandifudon'twannabut…" She replied so fast that if u weren't a vampire u wouldn't have understood it at all. U silenced her by placing a finger on her lips as u crawled onto the bed beside her. She sighed in relief as she snuggled up next to u. 'Weird.' U heard her think as she snuggled a little closer to u. "What's so weird?" U asked looking at her questionably. "I just… I don't feel like I lost a fiancé but like I just didn't want him anymore." She said looking up at u. "U understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked and to be honest u didn't really know what she was trying to say but u hoped she was trying to tell u that she loves u. That would be ur dream if u could dream. "No. Not really." U answered looking back at her with a confused look on ur face. "I'm trying to say that well… I feel right laying here with u." She said smiling. U smiled back. That was what u wanted to hear. U looked down at her with an intense look. U love her and u wanted her to love u back. 'What is he thinking?' She asked herself. U answered as U put ur hand under her chin and moved her head to look at u. The thunder roared and the rain patted outside the window as u two got closer. U were going to show her exactly how much u loved her. How much u wanted her all to urself. 'Call me selfish. Call me desperate. I don't care I want u Becca.' U thought as ur faces seemed to take forever to come together. After what seemed like an eternity ur lips finally touched in a gentle yet passionate kiss. Her hands laid on ur chest as the kiss got more intense. Ur arms wrapped around her as u began to remove her shirt. U two broke apart just as u were getting ready to give her the night of her life. She looked at u and smiled as she closed her eyes. "I love u Becca." U blurted out. U were amazed at ur confidence but u smiled back hoping that maybe in some strange turn of events that she loved u too. But as u looked at her ur heart dropped when u noticed her smile had faded.


	9. Chapter 9

Recap: U found out that vampires can't sleep and u can't get around the fact that u need to drink blood to survive. U had gotten scared when it started to storm because u were afraid of the thunder so u decided to snuggle up to Edward and u two kissed. U were so happy till he told u he loved u.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UR POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

U stared right at Edward flabbergasted at what he had just said. 'I love u Becca' ran through ur head so many times ur head felt as if it would explode. 'I had always hoped that he would love me but now that he does I… I just don't know what to do. Should I say it back? Do I really mean it if I do? Am I ready to be in another relationship?' The thoughts were endless. "U don't have to say it back to make me feel better. Just know that I mean that." He stated looking at u with a plastered on smile. "Edward I…" U were silenced by an intoxicating smell. 'What is that… that… Aroma?' U asked urself. 'No one should be up at this hour unless one of the teens got up to get them a late night snack and decided they wanted to cook something.' U got up and walked out into the hall. 'There's that smell again.' U said as u turned in circles looking for the delicious smell that filled the air. "Rebecca Anne Brooks!" A voice whispered loudly. U turned around to see one of ur old roommates. "Bobby!" U said as u ran into his arms. U sensed that aroma again. It filled ur nostrils. U sniffed the air around u. "Hey bobby did u just cook u something?" U asked nonchalantly. "No." He replied. "I just got me some water out of the faucet." He said looking at u with a confused look. "Then what is that smell?" U asked as u sniffed the air again. Bobby sniffed the air right along with u. "Do u smell it? Can u tell where it's coming from?" U asked him still sniffing at ur surroundings. "I don't smell anything." He stated looking back at u. "Are u sick?" He asked as he put his hand on ur forehead. Just then the smell got more intense. 'Oh God.' U thought as he pulled his hand away. 'I'm not smelling food I'm smelling blood. Bobby's blood.' U thought as ur stomach started to growl. U sniffed him. "Becca What r u doing?" He asked as u continued to sniff him. "Becca? Becca, really what r u…" His sentence was cut short as u pounced on him ready to suck his body dry of blood. "Becca!?! What r u doing!?!" Bobby shouted underneath ur teeth. "Becca!!!" U heard Edward shout from behind u. U couldn't stop u were so thirsty and… and… "I gotta have that sweet taste." U said to Bobby. U suddenly felt urself being pulled off by a surprisingly skinny arm. "Becca what do u think ur doing?" U turned around and starred at Mrs. Jiles. "Mama… Mama… I just…. I couldn't help it." U said looking at bobby. "I gotta go." U said as u escaped from her grip and ran out into the cold rain. "Becca!!" U heard Edward call ur name as u ran off into the woods not caring where u ran. "I can't believe I would put Bobby in danger like that. What's wrong with me? I mean we grew up together, I'm like his big sister I can't believe I would do that. God I'm such an idiot." U said out loud to urself. "Ur not an idiot. It's in ur blood." U heard that oh so familiar voice say. "U don't understand Edward! He's like my little brother, and I put him in danger! I'm a horrible person!" U said looking up at his face as he stopped right in front of u. "Ur not a bad person… What do u expect to happen!?! U go eat some raw meat and that's that!?! No ur a vampire, we crave blood and blood alone! U can't just satisfy that craving with meat!" He said looking back at u with frustration raging in his eyes. "One can hope right." U said quietly. 'He just doesn't understand… He'll never understand. But that's ok u don't need him… U don't need anyone. Ur just fine by urself.' U thought as u started to walk away. "No ur not." U heard him say. "What?" U said turning around with a wtf look on ur face. "Ur not better off by urself… infact ur worse trust me. It's sickening I know, to have to feed off the one thing that keeps humans and animals alike alive. But it's either that or go mad starving to death and drink the blood of everyone u see. And I know u don't want that so come back home with me. Jack…" He stopped speaking when he saw ur eyes shift to the ground. 'Jack… what would he have thought if he'd saw u like that. A sickening blood thirsty vampire. Atleast he fed off animals. U were about to put the one person who had always been there for u in danger.' "He would have understood. Trust me we all understand. It's hard at first but u'll get used to it. Now come one back home with me and we'll face this together." He said looking at u. U looked down at the ground and pondered it for a little. "No." U finally answered. "What!?!" He said in astonishment. "No. I'm not going back there. I wanna face this head on and not run to the next vampire I see for help. U however should be getting back they're probably wondering where ur at." U said as u started walking away again. "I'm going with u." He said following u. "No ur not." U said turning around to face him. "Yes I am. Where ever u go… I go." He said stopping right in front of u. "No ur not." U said as u started to walk away again. "Yes I am." He said as he caught up with u. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "FINE!!!" U yell as u stomp off Edward following close behind u.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARDS POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

U had stopped smiling when u noticed that the smile had left her sweet lips. 'I had always hoped that he would love me but now that he does I… I just don't know what to do. Should I say it back? Do I really mean it if I do? Am I ready to be in another relationship?' U heard her think. "U don't have to say it back just to make me feel better. Just know that I mean it. " U said with a fake smile. 'I just wish that she would understand how much she means to me. I didn't even feel this way with Bella. I love her so much.' "Edward I…" She started but suddenly stopped. 'Wonder what got her attention.' U thought to urself. 'What is that… that… aroma?' U heard her think to herself. 'What aroma?' U thought sniffing the air. U heard her think something but it was inaudible considering the forefront of her mind was clouded by a certain smell that u had yet to sniff out. U stood up and walked over to the window. "It's a gorgeous night." U said to urself looking out at the night sky. 'I guess I had better give Alice a call.' U thought as u pulled ur phone out. "Hello, Edward." U heard that familiar petite voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey." U said as u smiled at the stars. "So u found her, huh?" U could hear the smile of confidence in her voice as she asked. "Yes." U stated in a simple one worded answer. "When r u coming home?" U heard a soft voice ask. "Hey Renesmee. I don't know when we'll be back. But…" U were cut short when she stopped u. "What happened with u and mom? R ya'll goin to get back together?" She asked frantically. "Sweetheart… Ur mother and I… We've gone our separate ways." U stated sadly thinking back on the days when Bella would smile up at u with that same loving look she always had. "Becca!?! What r u doin!?!" U heard a teenage voice yell at the top of his lungs. "Renesmee… I… I've gotta go." U said frantically. "Daddy wha…" U heard her say before u cut her short to run and pull Becca out of her hunger daze. U ran out of the room and saw a boy of 18 – 20 laying under Becca as she readied herself to suck his blood straight from his neck. "Becca!!" Was all u could get out before u saw that same tall slender woman from before pull her off of the innocent on the floor. Ur nose caught a whiff of the boys sweet smelling blood and u had to turn away before u too were trying to rid his body of that sweet essence. "Mama… Mama… I just… I couldn't help it." U heard her say in the direction of the teenage boy. "I have to go." U heard her whisper before she was gone. "Becca!!" U yelled after her as she disappeared into the sheet of rain. "U must be Edward." U heard the elderly woman say in ur direction. "Yes." Was all u said. "One worded answers huh… Don't think I don't know what's going on here." U heard her say. U looked at her with a confused look. "No matter how cold ur eyes may seem… I still see that caring and loving look in ur eyes." U looked down at the floor suddenly finding the tile pattern interesting. "Go and make sure she's ok. And let her know that she's still welcome here no matter what. We don't condemn u for what u r, but we do ask that u treat everyone here as human beings and not as snacks." U looked back up at her and came face to face with her eyes. U noticed the understanding in them. U gave a quick nod and rushed out the door to find Becca and set things right. U reached the middle of the forest when heard that same aweet voice talking top no one in particular. "I can't believe I would do that. God I'm such an idiot." U heard her say to the night sky. "Ur not an idiot. It's in ur blood." U said capturing her attention. "U don't understand Edward! He's like my little brother, and I put him in danger! I'm a horrible person!" She screamed looking up at u. U, now pissed off, walked a v-line straight to her and stopped only when u were right in her face. "Ur not a bad person… What do u expect to happen!?! U go eat some raw meat and that's that!?! No ur a vampire, we crave blood and blood alone! U can't just satisfy that craving with meat!" U said looking back at her with rage showing in every inch of ur body. "One can hope right." U heard her whisper quietly into the cold wet air. 'He just doesn't understand… He'll never understand. But that's ok u don't need him… U don't need anyone. Ur just fine by urself.' U heard as her thoughts rippled through out ur head. She began to walk away trying to leave u to ur and her thoughts. "No ur not." U said in a frustrated tone stopping her in her tracks. "What?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Ur not better off by urself… infact ur worse trust me. It's sickening I know, to have to feed off the one thing that keeps humans and animals alike alive. But it's either that or go mad starving to death and drink the blood of everyone u see. And I know u don't want that so come back home with me. Jack…" U stopped speaking when u noticed her eyes were no longer focused on u but on the ground as she thought to herself. 'Jack… what would he have thought if he'd saw u like that. A sickening blood thirsty vampire. Atleast he fed off animals. U were about to put the one person who had always been there for u in danger.' U grew quiet as u thought of what to say next. "He would have understood. Trust me we all understand. It's hard at first but u'll get used to it. Now come one back home with me and we'll face this together." U said turning to walk in the direction of Forks, Washington. "No." U heard her say after a few minutes. "What!?!" U said in amazement. 'Damn I was so sure that would work." U thought to urself. "No. I'm not going back there. I wanna face this head on and not run to the next vampire I see for help. U however should be getting back they're probably wondering where ur at." She said as she turned and began walking in the opposite direction. U turned around and started walking in that same direction. "I'm going with u." U blatantly stated catching up with her. "No ur not." She stated mater-of-factly, turning around to face u. "Yes I am. Where ever u go… I go." U said as u stopped in front of her looking directly at her face. "No ur not." She stated as she began to walk away again. "Yes I am." U replied as u caught up with her again. "No." "Yes." U could tell u were getting under her skin. "No." "Yes." U replied once more. "FINE!!!!" She yelled at u as she stomped off in a pissed off manner. U chuckled a little and smiled as u ran to catch up with the hot-headed girl who stole ur heart.


End file.
